


But I’ll be damned with you

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: I wrote my variation on the night at Crowley's after the non-happened Apocalypse in the 'Heartfelt Apology"......but couldn't really stop and choose one ending) So, here it goes, a second version of the same dialogue, just not so asexual this time)_____“I need to do something else now. Please, don’t laugh, Crowley”.He slipped from the table and took Crowley’s face in his hands.“I love you, Crowley. And I wanted this for so long,” Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the demon’s lips – tender and passionate.





	But I’ll be damned with you

"Are you sure it won't bother you too much?" Aziraphale stood at the entrance of the flat.

"Of course not, I wouldn't invite you otherwise," Crowley lied. The last half an hour of the way home, he was intensely imagining his flat in its ordinary state, without any traces of the Hell invasion and demon extermination. The result was evident, but after the whole day of saving the world, it was quite tiresome.

"Would you like something to drink?" Crowley moved to the bar while Aziraphale was looking around in the living room. "Sorry, I'm afraid there is no proper food right now..."

"A scotch would be alright. You have a beautiful place here. And gorgeous plants". It sounded more politely than sincere, but well, Crowley didn't expect Aziraphale to like this style.

"Don't tell them! They must be scared, not pleased," Crowley answered and hissed to the flowerpots: "I'lll check on you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow," Aziraphale's face was sad. 'What do you think of our tomorrow?"

 _Our_. This little word both warmed and stung.

"They'll try to destroy us, most possibly", Crowley shrugged and gave a glass to Aziraphale, filling another one for himself.

"A simple incarceration in some terrible places doesn't seem likely enough," Aziraphale nodded and looked at the demon. What was in that look? Crowley didn't dare to meet it directly for not to drown there. Care there was. And worry. Not for the angel himself, but for him, the demon who was not sharp enough to ward the disaster off.

"We'll come up with something till the morning," Crowley said with the confidence he didn't feel. "Everything will be fine. We just need to rest a little. It was a h... an apocalypse of a day".

Aziraphale smiled faintly upon his joke. He looked exhausted.

"Would you like to lay down?" the demon continued. "I know you aren’t a fan of sleeping, but sometimes it's really helping. The bedroom is there".

''Thank you. But where will you sleep? I know you like it and you sure are also tired, dear".

"Do you really think I have but the one bedroom?" Crowley snorted. He gently pushed Aziraphale to the door. "Go, get some rest, angel. And call me if you need anything".

"You are most hospitable," Aziraphale smiled. "Don't you by any chance have books in your bedroom?"

"Actually, I do, a couple. Perhaps you know them all too well…"

"Oh, it doesn’t matter," Aziraphale smiled again. He seemingly wanted to say something else, but ended up with only a too brisk greeting: "Good night then!"

  
It was a lie, of course, about bedrooms. Now, with Aziraphale gone, Crowley allowed himself to feel how tired he really was. If he had any choice, he wouldn't let Aziraphale leave this room now. He would hug him and repeat that he loved him until...

The demon brushed his hand over his face and scoffed. A couple of millennia was too fast even to admit their friendship, what use to speak about love. He sighed.

Sometimes he thought he had been loving Aziraphale forever, from the very first meeting on the Eden's wall. He just realized it later. After Mesopotamia, Palestine, Rome... somewhere in the Middle Ages which would be totally insufferable if not the bravery, and the infinite kindness, and the fortitude of this... enemy who captured his heart. The heart, which by all rules didn't have to bear such feelings at all. Anger and annoyance because of all this nonsense would be much more fitted...

Crowley went to the study and sank into his favourite chair. He didn't have much time to sleep, he needed to figure out how to save Aziraphale. He would just close his eyes for a moment...

***

He woke up because of the feeling that someone was watching him - very bad news for a citizen of Hell usually. But there was something wrong with this gaze. Crowley opened his eyes.

On the edge of a table near him Aziraphale was sitting. He was sitting there and looking at him - quietly, musing and gentle, as if the demon was something wondrous and precious. Crowley flinched and awkwardly shifted in his chair.

"How long are you here?" he asked slightly blunter than intended.

"A while. I said you needed your bedroom yourself," the angel said softly.

"Oh, just say you want to have my study and all my books for your own," Crowley smirked.

"Actually, I would say, I'd like to spend this night closer to you. As close as possible, to be precise, If you don't prefer to be alone," Aziraphale said most earnestly.

"I?" Crowley straightened himself up trying not to show his fluster. "Obviously, no. But why?" he pushed his brows up.

"It can be our last night on the Earth. Possibly, our last night at all," Aziraphale said simply. "And I want to spend this short time left with the person I cherish most in the universe. With you, dear".

He said it so clearly and nearly calm, with only a little stumble in the middle, and looked Crowley right in the eyes.

"Oh", the demon couldn't say anything. This look was so full of love, that he felt.... Was it ever so warm and bright in Heaven?

"I have a plan for us. How to survive tomorrow. A bit vague and very dangerous,"Aziraphale sighed. "But I'll tell you about it a bit later". He took in some air and continued: “I need to do something else now. Please, don’t laugh, Crowley”.

He slipped from the table and took Crowley’s face in his hands. “I love you, Crowley. And wanted this for so long,” Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the demon’s lips – tender and passionate. “I’m sorry that I waited,” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Crowley’s.

“Don’t be,” the demon replied in a suddenly hoarse voice. He put his hand upon the angels’ fingers caressing his jaw. “Won’t you regret it tomorrow? After we stay alive and you will have all the eternity before you again?”

“Then I would like to spend that time with you too,” Aziraphale smiled, then added more seriously: “I’ll be damned for it. But I’ll be damned with you”.

Hot affection flooded everything inside Crowley’s chest. He put his fingers through his angle’s curls.

‘It’s really not so bad,” he said, knowing exactly how idiotically it sounds. “Or I wouldn’t let you risk it”.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale kissed him again, and Crowley never expected his kisses to be so fervidly and longing.

When they finally parted, Crowley said: “I love you, angel”.

He felt himself like a fool. An idiot. But he was ready to feel that way for eternity if Aziraphale would smile and lean on him this way.

“Let’s go to the bedroom. They really are designed for such matters,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley stood up and put his arm around Aziraphale’s waist, smiling slyly.

“I’ve never thought you could be so bold about it, angel,” he purred him into the ear.

Aziraphale blushed a little and pressed his face to Crowley’s shoulder. “Oh, it is so simple. I’m just telling the truth and... acting the truth. Nothing can be more easy and natural, really”.


End file.
